Tessa By Design
by AngelBuffyInfinity
Summary: What if Tessa was Gray's assisant. What would she do if the new celebrity face was the one and only ryan Shay. Read and find out what happens. M rated in later chapters.


Suburgatory & Jane By Design Fanfiction Crossover

**Tessa By Design Chapter 1 : Running Into Ryan**

**Tessa POV**

Remember we must impress this harris style director at any cost Gray instructed.

Hello Losers. Where Tessa? India says marching in with pride at their shocked and worried faces.

Tessa runs in with her New york boots running in. Hey Guys what going- Tessa stops when she sees india the person she got fired, shocked.

Hello Tessa India said in pride that she won.

I… um Tessa stuttered when she saw india worried that this would blow up in their faces.

Don't get me wrong, while I adored my time here at Donvan Décor. I have taken really quickly to Harris and they to me. Which is why I have been given complete critic control over the calibration with my store. Carter, Jermy and I exchange worried glances. I wish I could say that you are all capable of Harris calibers… but your going to have to prove it. Keep in mind though I will be very, very through. Now in an addiction to supurvicing the new collection, I will also be overseeing your controbutions to its newest celebrity face India explained with victory.

Who's that? Jeremy asked.

Ryan starting walking in signing autographs.

Omg Ryan Tessa muttered to herself.

Ryan Shay India says introducing them to the design team. I'd like you to meet your new design team.

Tessa Ryan says, shocked to see her here of all places.

Ryan… Is that really you? I asked. Everyone looked over with interest even india.

Hey Tess, long time no see? Ryan says trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckle. Only been a year, I coudnt stay there after what happened 6 months ago tessa says sadly.

Lisa told me you were in New york I was actually looking for you. Wait… Tessa what's wrong? Ryan asked concerned.

Well, it really good seeing you.

Yeah it was… I grabs a piece of paper and scrambles numbers on it. Here it my number call me we should catch up and I'll tell you what wrong then Tessa says handing him the paper.

Thanks Tess Ryan says.

I turn around and everyone is staring at us in shock. What? I ask innocently.

Tessa you know him? India and Gray ask at the same time.

How? Carter, Gray, J and India ask.

Well… we used to date and we used to live across the street from each other. His sister was my best friend I explained.

Ok Gray says back to work

With Tessa and Carter….

Girl, you better start explaining, how do yo know him? Carter says.

Okay we used to date I say

I got that part… I mean the hole history.

Okay we lived across the street from each other one night his mother Shela asked us over for dinner and they said they had grown up questions for George so the sent us to the Rumpus room. They were playing truth or dare. Dalia asked ryan "truth or daree" and he chose dare, her dare was I dare you to kiss a lesbian. Well she meant me. So, I said I wasn't part of the game but they stated I was now so ryan went over to me and we kissed for longer than it should have lasted. So, I ran out we would make out after that day but I ended it because I relized I couldn't do it anymore. So I ended it. A couple months later, my friends Lisa and Malik started dating they felt bad so they tried to set me up on a date. But I wouldn't have it. And then. Ryan came over and caught me eating butter and he took me out to dinner it was nice, afterward he walked me home and asked if he could touch my boob so I said yes. Then summer started and I spent my summer in New York with my grandmother. I came back a couple weeks later I had a babysit gig and these people came saying the were these something strangler I forgot. So, I hid in the bathroom and called lisa she picked up but she was terrifyied of babbies so, she sent ryan over and when he got there I said Ryan I chould kiss you. Then he said there was a bigger problem, lisa was being super nice to him so if he found out he was adopted he wouldn't leave her for his new family. Then, on Christmas eve he found out he was adopted. I was spenting Chrismas with my mom in New york. But I chouldnt stay so, I headed home to chatwin and lisa needed my help to get Ryan home. Lisa said " he will listen to yo because he crazy about you always has been". So, I went and visit him and tried to convines him to go home I kissed him and he yelled " She used tongue". So, in about 2 days he finially decided to go home. I decided to get my wisdom teeth to get taken out. I was on pain killers they made me think aliens landed and were after my teeth. Tessa chuckles recoling the memories. I was finially off the pain killers and back to my old self but my old self was in a lot of pain but fortunatualy ryan has a solution. So, he wraped a sock filled off ice around my head. Then, we decided to date it was a couple bumpy road but we made it through intill Dalia. So, ryan had a chose of three schools his dream school or a school to stay with me. I chose his dream school for him. And, he found out I regged it so, he broke up with me. I came up with numorous ways to get back at Dalia and then it hit me. Dalia was a punk and punks need to get beat down. So, we got in ahuge fight I ripped out her sewed in eyelash extensions. So, I told George Dalia and I would never live under the same roof so, I told him to chose me or them he chose them. I know this is getting off topic but you'll understand later in the story. So, I moved into the girls bathroom. On the father, daughter purity ball ryan came into my bathroom stall and we had sex, the playlist for the purity ball was incredibly romantic. So, a couple months later ryan came to visit to meet his adopted brother but he brought his new girlfriend with him. By then I though I was over him but how wrong I was. I cried a little, got mad a little. Then he friends Malik an lisa were getting married so, he brought her. Lisa wantred her wedding romantic themed and she dragged me in the bathroom and told me to stop trying to steal her boyfriend. Then at that moment I relized I was. So I stopped, It was a day after their wedding day that I relized I was lonely so, I joined a knitting group with old ladies. Later, I relized that ryan was my wound the wouldn't heal. Maybe just maybe he wasn't meant to. So, I walked out with determination and we had sex in the middle of the street. He left the next week we date for like a year then broke it off. My da… My dad died so I left chatswin and never returned. I haven't seen him until today.

Wow Cater says, stunned.

Yeah I know. I don't know what to do im still in love with him Tessa admitted.

You'll figure it out. I promise.

Your right cater. I will

So what do you think I was a little ify on the tessa working for a design label but I works. She creates edgy looks for them. Review please. Oh and next chapter ryan and tessa are going to talk. How is india going to like about their relationsip


End file.
